


your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [21]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Trauma, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Gore, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scientist Tubbo, Unethical Science, surgical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 21: TortureTubbo is very curious about Ranboo’s eyes.
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test

* * *

Ranboo tried his best not to struggle against the tight bindings holding him to the bed. He also tried to calm his breathing, to stop the panic. 

Tubbo stepped into his line of eyesight, scalpel held in his hand.

“Just stay still, and this won’t hurt a bit, right Ranboo?”

Ranboo froze as Tubbo adjusted the bright light hanging above the bed, the light glaring into his eyes, making him wish he had eyelids. Tubbo placed his hand on the side of Ranboo’s face and raised the scalpel.

Slowly, carefully, he slid the blade under Ranboo’s eye. His breath caught in his throat, and his hands clenched around the sides of the bed, desperately trying not to move and inch.

Tubbo moved quickly, with surgical precision, scalpel pressing in on Ranboo’s eye, before he swiftly cut the nerve connecting the eyeball to the socket, pushing it out and into his gloved hand with a sound that made Ranboo feel ill. 

He let himself relax and take a breath. The worst of it was over now, he hoped. He watched through his one remaining eye as Tubbo put away the one he’d removed in a special jar, before moving to clean the empty eye socket left behind.

“Did you really have to do that?” he asked, weakly tugging at the restraints that still held him. Tubbo smiled at him, a disturbingly calm look on his face.

“We need to see if your eye works like a normal eye of ender. We can always replace it with a regen potion later.”

“Ah, alright then I suppose.”

“Good. Now, do you want to know about the next test?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this for over a month now, got the idea way back when Tubbo joked about having Ranboo’s eye. :D


End file.
